Conventionally, a hydraulic excavator includes various kinds of cooling devices, such as a radiator which cools engine cooling water, an oil cooler which cools a hydraulic fluid supplied to a hydraulic actuator, and an intercooler which cools compressed air supplied to an engine. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-246943 (PTD 1) discloses a configuration in which a lower part of a rear wall of a cab is formed into a shape retracted into the cab to provide space on the rear side of the rear wall, a radiator and an oil cooler have a rectangular shape when viewed in side view, and a baffle plate is provided between the lower part of the rear wall of the cab and the side surface of the radiator.